Con Te Partiro
by reminiscingthepast
Summary: Time To Say Goodbye... Waking up to see the person you longed for, right beside you was a scare! Sakura pretends to hate HIM. She runs to Gaara. Who would she choose? HIM or the Kazekage? AU abit


**A/N**: _**Hope you enjoy reading as much as reviewing :) So R&R. It's my first long fic so please be nice with the flames (as much a possible no flames please!). As for the title of the story, I may not be italian but i was listening to the song Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli sung! So i thought it was an apporiate title for my story but hey I'm not trying to steal the title of the song... Peaceee :) It's also late at night from my side of the world and I am trying my best to write this fic! Sorry if there are some paragraphs or words which consist of errors… I'm only human who makes human mistakes… Now on with my story**_

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own NARUTO, period.**

* * *

**_"Con Te Partiro"_**

* * *

Another day at the hospital... Lives had been saved and some lives were lost. A pink haired woman around her early twenties stood before the white building. She was leaving the hospital after a long day working in it. She sighed, turned upon her heel and walked.

_"Haruno Sakura, you're one good medic, strong, skillful yet after all this years, you still think about HIM! Sign of weakness!"_ thought the woman while walking towards her home. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about this mystery guy. _"It has been to long…" _she thought, it was always like this every night after her shift in the hospital.

Thinking about someone who is not even here to protect her nor even love her back was suppose to make someone have a feel of resentment towards that person. But _"nooOoo"_ Sakura loudly said. _"I had to go on loving him and making myself feel bad. But from now on, I think I should start moving on. And speaking of moving on I think I should give Gaara a call!"_ she smiled at her decision.

She decided to just send him a text message, it was late after all and she did not wish to interrupt.

** Yo dude! I knw its l8 bt I jst want 2 invite u 2 dinner 2mrw nyt at my place. Ehehe well reply bck as soon as u get this sms. :) see u :P **

_"That wasn't so hard"_ she thought. Then she felt her phone vibrate around her palm which held the mobile.

** Hey Hun ;) it took u lng enough. Jk :P wel k, I'll go. C u at 7? Btw ur nt goin 2 seduce me, r u :P **

She replied : **U dum ass: lol c u at 7 den… :) Noo I aint goin 2 seduce u, sheesh… U r impossible :P **

** I was jkn! Soz :( woman sheesh so sensitive… :P well tc ma luv :P **

Sakura smiled at the endearment and replied back : **Haha men n der ego:P mwa tc c u :) **

* * *

**-Gaara's Point of view –**

_'I can't believe she asked me for dinner! Probably she's just doing that because she's pitying me… Sakura and her kindness! No wait probably she was over that Uchiha after all…. Ah! don't get too attach to anyone, sheesh the last thing you want is to get attach to Sakura… I know she's hot and all but…. '_

_"Stopppp!!!"_ he screamed. Gaara sat up from his bed and put his hands to his face. He mumbled some things to calm him down and he slowly walk up to his bathroom. Gaara stood in front of his sink and supported himself by placing each of his hands to each side of the sink. He looked down and slowly looked up to the mirror that greeted his very familiar image.

The image portrayed a young lad who is in his mid twenties. Short red hair, green eyes with some dark circles around his eyes which surprisingly suited his manly face. His mouth was sort of pink in color and kissable too. Though he tried to smile at his figure, Gaara was still occupied on why Sakura had a changed of heart. Brushing that aside he went back to his bed and lay down till he fell asleep**.(A/N: haha he sleeps in my story!)**

-------------------------------------**Midnight at Konoha** ------------------------------------------

It was dark and everyone was asleep… A shadow quickly passed the gates of Konoha and remained oblivious for the guards to see. It swiftly ran across the empty streets towards a place where life cease to exist and was abandon years ago…

And the mysterious human covered in a dark blue cape stood in front of the said mansion. It seems that the person was a young adult man. He hesitates entering the gates of the large manor. Instinctively he shook it off and proceeded to go inside the estate. He walked through weeds, dried dead flowers and dusty floors. A fountain stood in the middle of the dead eerie garden. The water was green in color and insects seem to live in it. Not far from where he stood was a flight of stairs towards the main door, where the caped man hurriedly walked and stepped on.

The doorknob turned to be opened slowly, the man' senses were invaded by the dusty smell of air and smell of familiarity, the smell of home. The man smirk under his mask and repeated the word _"home"_ to himself in a sardonic tone. He entered and lit up his torch light which he took from his bag which was slumping at his right shoulder. Found the stairs which leads to the second floor and turning to the right and then left, he stops in front of a door which carved a fan and underneath the carved fan was a two letter word **S.U.** He hissed softly and released a huff as he read that in his mind as if bad memories flooded his mind!

Once he entered the room, tearing off his mask, he suddenly stood erect and completely in awe. The room was clean; the smell of freshness surpassed the dusty air outside. The furnitures free from dust, the moon lit the room and made the wooden floor sparkle.

_"How?? It has not changed since I left… "_He talked to himself, tone in utter shock.

Lured into his past, the young lad stood silently, remembering each and every detail of "his" room. **CREAK**, the sound of the bed brought him back to reality and alerted him. He eyed the bed and shocks the living daylight out of him! His eyes widen and his jaw almost drops onto the wax floor…

_"HOLY SHIT!"_ he exclaimed…

There upon his bed, lay a sleeping beauty. Her goddess like body tangled in "his" white sheet, exposing one of her creamy legs and her flat stomach, which shows off her womanly curves. She wore nothing else except a thin silk night gown which was way too short. His eyes roam her whole body and observe her breathing, the way her breast move up and down as she inhales and exhales. He slowly looks up towards her face which was covered by he rosette locks. His heart slammed against his rib cage and he frowned…

_"Sakura…"_

* * *

**_Reminiscingthepast sayssss:_** AWWWW isn't that one cute cliff hanger!!!!! I'm sure you know who our mysterious dude is… lol well lets just say that, he's one hot guy who's heart I cannot possibly understand! And since you guys will check out my profile, I like Gaara and Sakura better but i promise my first longgg awaited chappy should be SasuSaku fic but I'm kinda still choosing… Btw the this fanfic is sort off AU... but not really much, i still want some ninja action and all in my story except its just in a more progressed Konoha :P 

SO PEOPLE VOTE...GAARA OR SASUKE????? **VOTE!!**

**PEOPLE, READERS, FANFIC AUTHORS – ONE WORD FOR YOU GUYS… "REVIEW" :D**

**Thank you for reading... I'll try to upload soon :)**


End file.
